


Sharing Ice Cream and Words of Comfort

by m7storyteller



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-18
Updated: 2007-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Lulu moves in with Jason and Spinelli following the whole Maxie & Logan fiasco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Ice Cream and Words of Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't do canon, or go along with what the writers write, so ergo...this is my take on where Lulu is now, along with Jason and Spinelli following the events of this week, and probably next week.  I'm just winging it, and this is my first story in the General Hospital world, so...bear with me if you'll please.  I do **not** own General Hospital, Jason Morgan, or Lulu Spencer, they belong to the alphabet network.

Sharing Ice Cream and Words of Comfort

It was quiet as Jason entered his penthouse apartment to find Lulu sitting on his couch wearing a tank top and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, a pint of Ben and Jerry's in her hands, eating as she stared into space. It had been a few weeks since he had decided that it was best for her to move in with him and Spinelli, after what had happened with Logan, and her kidnapping. When Spinelli found out that his 'blonde one' was moving in, Jason could have sworn that he seen the young cybernetic freak shoot up to the moon and back again, but that wasn't something that he'd tell anyone.

Sighing, he hung his jacket up in the closet where Lulu's was currently hanging, before joining her on the couch, "What are you looking at?"

He watched as her eyes cleared to look at him, "Huh?"

"Never mind.", he said, shaking his head, as she began to eat again, "What are you eating?"

"Ben and Jerry's.", she said, holding the spoon out to him, "Want some? I didn't slobber on the spoon if that's what you're thinking."

Jason looked at the half-empty pint, before looking at her, and grabbed the pint and the spoon from her, "I don't hear or see Spinelli."

"He had a date with Georgie.", she answered with a deep sigh, finally allowing herself to relax, "I was just sitting here, thinking about how badly I treated him during the whole thing with he should remain nameless in my presence...", she grimaced, "I sound just like him, don't I?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah."

"Oh well.", she shrugged her shoulders, her bra strap slipping from under the strap of her tank top due to the small motion, "Anyways...I treated him so badly, and he's forgiven me, like I hadn't gone and stomped all over his heart, and he's been here for me...he's the one that went and got the Ben and Jerry's for me.", she looked at him, "Gimme."

She took her ice cream back from him, "I'm happy that he finally took the blinders off and has seen Georgie standing in front of him, waiting...another person that I treated badly, who has been there for me.", she took a big bite of her ice cream, "I still don't think that she has talked to Maxie. I know that she's been at Kelly's because she tells me that...Logan...has been in there looking for me, and that she's been trying to get Coop to forgive her."

"So I take that he hasn't?", he asked, and she nodded her head, "I think that he finally understood that she wasn't any good for him. He moved out of Kelly's and into the Metro-Court, at least that is what Carly has told me. My eyes and ears since I basically can't leave due to the fact that someone wants to hurt me.", she saw the look on Jason's face, "Sorry."

"It's okay.", he said, patting her knee, "I saw Jake today.", his words having the desired effect as he watched her perked up in front of his eyes, "Really?"

"Yeah.", he nodded his head, "He's doing great."

She smiled at him, "As if you had any doubt...that's my god-son, so why should you expect any less."

Jason shook his head, as he thought about what had happened after his meeting with Emily, who urged him to talk to Elizabeth. He did, eventually, and after a deep heart-to-heart, they had decided that despite the fact that they did want to be together, they just were better off as friends, with him doing the type of work he did for a living, and her wanting to keep her children safe. It had been a hard decision, but Elizabeth and Lucky were now back on track, despite Sam's seduction of the detective, and Lucky was slowly starting to accept Jason as Jake's father, while agreeing to keep the ruse that Lucky was Jake's father of record, while Jason was his father biologically. And even though he wasn't happy with his sister for keeping quiet, Lucky did forgive her for not telling him, when she explained all her reasons for keeping her mouth shut, and had decided to name Lulu as Jake's god-mother, with Jason's approval, since Jason was basically thinking the same thing.

"Hey...", Lulu's voice pierced his thoughts, "I'm waiting for an answer here."

"I don't expect anything less.", he replied, not forgetting what she said, seeing a different pint in her hand, and realized that sometime while he was lost in his thoughts, she had gotten up and retrieved another pint of ice cream from the kitchen and came back without him noticing she had left. Annoyed with himself, he looked at the pint, "How many of those did he buy you?'

She looked at her freshly opened pint of ice cream, before looking at him, "One of each. Apparently he doesn't know what my favorite flavor of ice cream is, so unlike Spinelli."

"Yeah.", he agreed, as she started to eat again, "So...I was thinking...", she looked at him, "Don't look at me like that."

His eyebrows quirked, "Like what?"

"Like you're afraid that I'm going to have a Carly moment and that you're going to have to figure out a way to get me out of it.", she answered, "Trust me, I'm not having any of those anytime soon, at least I sure hope not, I had enough of those to last me for the rest of the year."

"Carly moment?", he repeated, confused as to what she was talking about, and she nodded her head, "Yeah, you know, those moments when she gets one of her outrageous plans and puts them into motion, leaving you or someone else to get her out of whatever mess she gets herself in. I'm just not up for getting myself into any trouble any time soon. I've had enough and I'm taking a break from it. The only things that I plan on doing is keeping my job at Kelly's so Georgie will be able to spend time with Spinelli when she wants it. And from there, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "That's sensible, even for you, Lulu."

"I'll have you know that even though I'm Luke Spencer's daughter, I have every bit of sense that my mother has.", she said, before going quiet, "Or maybe that should be every bit of sense that she had."

He was quiet for a moment before answering her, "Lulu...", he began, only for her to shake her head, tears filling her eyes, "I'm sorry...I'm just now realizing how much I wish that my mom was here, how much I needed her these last few weeks.", she took a deep breath before letting it out, "Thank you, Jason."

Surprised, he looked at her, "For what?"

"For being here, and letting me talk about things that really shouldn't matter to you.", she said, "You've had your own problems or situations, whatever you want to call them, and yet you're still willing to sit here, eating ice cream with me and listen to me as I ramble on about me and my problems. You don't have to do that, and you do. I know that Spinelli calls you Stone Cold, because you often act cold, and people think that you don't feel or care, and that despite everything that has happened in the last few months, weeks, days...you do feel and care, you just don't want others to know it. It's like a self-preservation type of thing that you have going on inside of you."

Considering her words, Jaso\n slowly nodded his head, "When did you become so smart?"

"While watching Dr. Phil and Oprah.", she quipped, ducking her head as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "You really need to do something other than hang out here."

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I do, but right now, I'll stick with the ice cream. A minute on the lips, forever on the hips.", she took another bite of her ice cream, and dipped the spoon back into the pint, holding it up to his mouth, and waited. She didn't have long to wait until he took the offered bite from her, "Anyway, what were you thinking?"

At the look on her face, he nodded his head, "Earlier, you started 'So I was thinking', and you accused me of looking at you like I looked at Carly."

"Oh.", she said, nodding her head, "That...almost forgot...okay so...", she began again, talking while they ate their ice cream and sat with their words of comfort, both of which were like balms to their battered and bruised souls.

_Finis_

 


End file.
